Hunter Miles
Hunter Miles ハンター マイルズ ''is the twin of Blade miles. He is known as the "Risky" twin out of the two. This is due to his gambling habit and the fact he flirts with anyone he wants, even if he gets hurt. Women often say he is a typical charming heart breaker. Appearance Hunter has two different colored eyes. He also has a red scar down his eye, where as his brother has a black one. He is also pale like his brother but instead of black hair, he has white. He also dresses smart to impress people. He often wears gloves as well. He normally wears a tie too. Personality Unlike his brother, Hunter is quite a fun person. He loves to torment and flirt with people. He constantly plays with people's heads. Despite his flirty side he is a very good fighter, and loves a good brawl. Hunter also loves danger, he often takes large risks, just for the thrill and loves hard jobs. He is also an S-class wizard so he loves to show off. He also finds being evil fun, and loves to watch his brother kill people. He also has a large habit of gambling and predicting people's moves during fights. He carefully watches his brother fight, so he can cover his brother's weaknesses. History He always followed his brother around, and he was extremely close to his brother. Then one day his brother and mum left, leaving him alone with his dad. His dad taught him his magic, and showed him how to be a heart breaker and never to get close to people encase you lose them. He was quite close to his dad, and learnt a lot from him, he often followed his dad when he went on missions. Then one day his twin came back killing their dad. Blade told him that it was for the best, so he believed his brother. They then formed a team and joined the Lion heart guild. Magic and Abilities Magic Abilities Card Magic '''Card magic- '''Hunter can use his cards as a weapon, he carries a pack of cards with him at all times, meaning he can use these when he wants. These cards can be used in a wide range of spells each quite deadly depending on how and when they are used. Spells '''Chaos Card- '''Hunter throws a card which creates a large chaos magic blast injuring the enemies or enemy near where the card hit, this is a great area attack and can also be used more than once making it quite a deadly attack. '''Dream Card-' Hunter throws the card onto the ground, and whatever he thinks of forms from the card, meaning he can summon creatures or objects from this card, whenever he wants and it doesnt use much of his energy. 'Black fire Card- '''Hunter throws a card, and it turns into deadly black fire which can burn through most things and is extremely hot, and dangerous. He can use this as an attack or as a defense like spell or as something to hide himself in. '''Mirror Card- '''The card reads the magic the enemy used, and then copies it completely. Making a creature with that magic to the same level as his enemy. The creature then attacks the enemy using the same tactics and magic. '''Frozen Card-' Hunter traps his enemy in a card, and people can only cut the card to get them out, so they cant get out from the inside. Meaning Hunter could trap someone and they would be trapped until he let them out or someone cut the card in half, it is impossible to get out of from the inside. Shape Shift Magic '''Shape shift Magic- '''Just like his brother Hunter, can transform his arm into any weapon he wants, or any part of his body, this is useful in battles because he can still use other forms of his magics. Reequip Magic '''Reequip Magic- '''Hunter can reequip to any weapon of his he wants to, meaning he could change a spear for a sword during a battle, which is a good way to defend or attack depending on what he reequips to at the time. Relationships Blade Miles- They are extremely close to each other, and tell each other everything. Blade always protects Hunter, and Hunter often covers his back. They sometimes fight, but not long after they make up, and they work together on missions. They are also both S-class wizards and worked together to get where they are today. Trivia